


Stop

by FallenAngelForever



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, Kagami Protection Squad, M/M, Sad Kagami, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelForever/pseuds/FallenAngelForever
Summary: The Generation Of Miracles all went to Seirin High and made a basketball team, Kagami just wants to be on the team and play basketball but the GOM bully Kagami leading him to get an eating disorder.Sorry this Summary is so bad I will make a better one





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This literally just came to me, It took me less than hour to write, so it`s probably bad

Kagami POV

The sun was setting, creating a beautiful sky, maybe just for him. 

With every step, he walked across the roof of his school, his breathing quickened, his hands shook and time seemed to stand still. 

Reaching the fence that surrounded the roof, he clenched it, 

"come on come on " he muttered, his head felt as if it was full of fog, the only thing that made sense were the words flying around his head. 

"Do you ever stop eating", "God you’re such a pig", "Why are you even on the team", "It’s not like your equal to us", 

"Such a nuisance, no wonder he lives alone", "Bakagami", "Moran", "Fat ass", "Pig", "Ugly", 

"Why don`t you just jump off the roof Bakagami, the team would be better without you" 

“No one loves you, why are you even here?” 

and with that last comment he lifted his leg over the railing, his ears buzzing and tears streaking down his face. 

Now on the other side of the fence, he looked down, 

so far, he thought. 

"Just one last jump" he muttered, bending his knees, 

he jumped off the roof and flew. 

Three Months Earlier 

Kagami POV 

He was finally back home in Japan, granted without his family who are still in America but they are coming back next month. He missed his sister and mother but was glad to be free of his step father even if it wasn’t for long. 

Today was his first day at Seirin High, he was excited, he had heard that the generation of miracles had all chosen Seirin High. 

Due to the fact the school was only a year old and was forming a basketball time this year, 

So, they could leave their mark on the school and basketball.

Walking through the gates, he saw first years sticking with their friends from Junior High, 

He heard mummers as he walked passed them, 

While he was Japanese, he didn't look it in the slightest, 

Being over 6ft while at 15 was scary enough, 

then add in the red and black hair which made him look like a thug. 

Shaking his head, he told himself, once they get to know me, they will realised I`m a nice guy. 

With that in mind, he strolled through the crowds that were looking at clubs to sign up for, 

Dodging a guy yelling at him to join Volley Ball, he made his way over to the Basketball table. 

Unsurprising there wasn't a line, everyone was too intimated to join. 

Sitting down, he made the pink hair girl sitting on the other side jump up in surprise, 

"I want to join the basketball team" he told the girl point blank, 

The girl blinked, before realizing what he said. 

Upon realization, a huge smile broke free on her face. 

"Really?" she asked excitedly, 

Kagami nodded. 

"That`s great, we need a minimum of seven players to form the basketball team, but for some reason no one wants to join" she said the last part with a frown. 

"Oh, I never introduced myself, my name is Satsuki Momoi and I am the manager of the team" she told him, 

"My name is Taiga Kagami" he said, 

"Well Kagami, Welcome to the Seirin Basketball team" she announced. 


	2. Meeting The Generation Of Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami meets the GOM for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a bit rushed, I just really wanted to update. If there`s any mistakes or places where nothing makes sense let me know.  
> Thoughts are in Italics,  
> Also Kagami knows he is gay.

Walking down the hallway and towards the gym,

Kagami shoves his hands in his hoodie to hide the fact their shaking.

He was so nervous, yet excited.

HE was about to meet the legendary generation of miracles and play basketball with them.

Could this year get any better he thought as he reached his destination.

Changing his shoes, he took a deep breath before pushing the gym doors open.

And was greeted with a rainbow of people.

Hesitantly he walked over to them and just before he reached them,

something crashed into him, looking down he was greeted with pink hair, Momoi he thought

the girl in question was hugging Kagami tightly, "you came" she said surprised.

"Of course, I want to play basketball" he said not understanding her surprise look.

"Anyway" Momoi says, come meet the team as she drags him over.

"Everyone, this is Kagami Tagia" she says excitedly,

A boy with red hair and different coloured eyes walked up to him.

"Kagami chan, this is Seijuro Akashi, the team captain, Momoi told him.

"Hello Taiga" Akashi said with a small nod,

Kagami furrowed his eyebrows, he had never heard anyone outside his family and america call him Taiga.

Moving along to one of the tallest people Kagami has ever seen, the purple hair titan was munching on a bag of crisps.

"This is Atsushi Murasakibara"

Next to him was a green haired boy with glasses, carrying a small potted plant,

"This is Shintaro Midorima"

Midorima looked Kagami up and down before asking "whats your star sign?"

Kagami looked slightly taken back with such a random question,

"Leo" Kagami answered,

"mmm, and your not carrying a dog toy. How foolish" Midorima said in a snide tone.

"What are you talking about?" Kagami asked,

"A Dog toy is your lucky item for today" Midorima informed him,

"Okay, moving on" Momoi said.

"This is" Momoi began before being interrupted,

"Hi, I`m Ryota Kise" A blonde said jumping up and down clearly excited.

The blonde reminded Kagami of a overgrown puppy.

He was dragged to the next team mate,

"This is my soulmate Tetsuga Kuroko" Momoi announced

Looking in front of him, Kagami frowned, there was no one there,

Suddenly he felt a poke in his stomach, looking down was a boy with pale blue hair.

Jumping back and letting out a "Manly" squeak,

Kagami managed to stuttered out "Where did you come from"

"I was here the whole time" Kuroko said calmly.

"Kuroko stop scarring the newbie" as a brown hand cuffed the back of Kuroko head.

Following the brown hand to the owner, Kagami had to fight down a blush.

This guy was hot, with dark blue hair and a lean body.

He is just his type, Kagami thought.

Before shaking his head, no he thought, he is my teammate.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Momoi screeching.

"How dare you injure Tetsu, Dai chan"

"I didn't hurt you, did I? "Dai chan" asked Kuroko,

"No I am fine Aomine kun, however your screeching is giving me a headache Momoi"

With Momoi apologising to Kuroko,

Aomine walked over to Kagami,

"I am Daki Aomine, the ace" Aomine said boastful.

"Nice to meet you all, please take care of me" Kagami said to his new team mates with a small bow.

"Okay, we are going to begin practice, we are going to have 3 vs 3.

Akashi, Kise and Murasakibara are one team and the other is Aomine, Midorima and Kuroko.

Kagami, you will just be watching to see how the others play" Momoi told the team.

The team nodded in response and took their positions,

Kagami sat on the bench next to Momoi and watched.

"What do you know about the generation of miracles?" Momoi asked Kagami.

"Only that they are prodigies,

and will most likely be the best basketball players japan has ever seen" Kagami replied, hero worship evident in his voice.

"Well Akashi as you know is the captain, he is also the point guard. He can be very scary but he cares deeply about his team" Momoi informed him, "Murasakibara plays center, He loves to win but is very lazy and he is always eating, Midorima is the shooting guard, he never misses and can shoot from anywhere on the court, he is also very superstitious which is why he always carries around his lucky item of the day."

Kagami nodding, his conversation with Midorima making sense now.

"Kise is the small forward, he can also copy any moves he sees, usually with more power, he is also a model. Now Tetsu is amazing, he is also a point guard but can use misdirection" Momoi gushes, pointing to the game in front of them.

Kagami looks and he sees the ball making impossible turns and always landing in Aomine or Midorima hands,

"That`s amazing" Kagami tells Momoi, he had never seen anyone use misdirection like that before.

Momoi nodding clearly excited someone other than herself saw how amazing her Tetsu is.

A loud laugh drew their attention from their conversation,

Aomine stood over Kise who was on the floor.

"How many times do I have to tell you Kise, you cant beat me" Aomine said laughing.

"And of course, Aomine, he is the power forward and the Ace.

He is also very full of himself, he always say the only one that can beat me is me" Momoi says in a mocking tone clearly annoyed at the Ace.

 _I am going to become strong enough to join the generation of miracles by the end of the year_ , Kagami promises himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is where the bullying starts, my poor baby Kagami.  
> Should Aomine know he is gay and is cool with it or should he be a dickhead about Kagami being gay or what?  
> Anyway  
> Thank you so much for reading,
> 
> Leave a comment and a Kudos please
> 
> Also if you would like to buy me a coffee, I would really appreciate it. Just click here https://ko-fi.com/fallenangelforever


	3. And so it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> You can just skip this and go straight to the story, if you don`t want to read my sob story.
> 
> Okay so basically I`ve been really sick for the past few months (Not dying or anything like that), I don`t want to bore you with the details.  
> The doctors all have different theories whats wrong with me and how to fix me.  
> So anyway I`m on new medication, it makes me really drowsy and I find it difficult to concentrate when I`m on it.
> 
> So I`m not sure how often I will be able to update, just letting you know in advance. Also apologising this chapter might not be very good, so sorry.  
> If there`s any mistakes or you have any ideas/requests with the story, please let me know
> 
> You can comment below or  
> Quotev - FallenAngelForever

Two weeks later,

Kagami was walking over to the gym,  
In front of him was Kise shoving his latest magazine in Aomine face and asking is he cuter than Mai chan.  
Aomine pushes him away and tells him to stop acting like a girl.  
"Oi, Kagami, hurry up or we will be late to the game" Aomine yells at him.  
Aomine voice breaks Kagami out of his day dream about him,  
Apologising he jogged to catch up with the pair,  
He couldn't believe he let himself get distracted

This was his first practice game at Seirin and it was with Kaijo, one of the best basketball teams in Japan.  
The group entered the gym and walked over to Akashi and Momoi who were talking about the game plan,  
The team stood around Momoi who told them that Kuroko and Kagami would be on the bench for this game,  
The team nodded and moved to take their places on the court,  
Kagami walked over to Akashi who was still by the benches, having a drink.  
"Akashi I thought I would be playing in the game" Kagami told his captain.  
"Taiga, I assumed you understood your place with us, you are only on the team because we needed seven players" Akashi said with a cold tone,  
"Oh" was the only thing Kagami could say before turning his back on Akashi and moving to sit down on the benches.  
Akashi happy that the misunderstanding had been cleared up, walked over to his position on the court and put the conversation out of his mind.  


Kagami sat there, watching the game unfold before his eyes but not really seeing it.  
He felt as if he was in a daze, he felt cold inside,  
_would they of accepted anyone_ he wondered  
_Am I just a convenient bench warmer_  
_I thought we were beginning to get along,_  
_becoming a team_ ,  
No, I cant think like that, as Kagami shook his head as to get rid of those thoughts.  
_I have to prove to Akashi and the team that I am worthy of being on the team,_  
_Then I will get to play in matches_ ,  
Before he could plan on how to prove his worth, his thoughts had been interrupted by a loud buzzer.  


Looking up at the match points, Seirin had won 120 to 75,  
He had been so lost in his own head, he hadn't realised when they came off for half time.  
The team shook hands with Kaijo and walked over to the locker room to put sweatpants on and grab their bags.  


"Lets go to Maij burger" Aomine announced  
The team agreed and Kuroko grabbed Kagami arm, pulling him over to his team mates.  
They walked over to Maij burger  
with Aomine and Kise arguing over who got more points during the match,  
Akashi and Midorima talking about Shogi  
Murasakibara munching on lollies  
and Kuroko and Kagami bringing up the rear.  
Neither of them talking.  


After ordering, they all sat down.  
Kuroko had only ordered a simple vanilla milkshake  
Kise, Akashi and Midorima all ordered a burger and fires  
Kagami, Aomine and Murasakibara had ordered enough food to feed a small village for a week.  
Each one sat in front of a mountain of food and dug in.  
"Kagami, should you be eating so much?" Kuroko asks him  
"What do you mean, I`m eating the same amount as Aomine and Murasakibara" Kagami says confused,  
"Yeah but Aominecchi trains and plays really hard and Murasakibaracchi is so tall, he has to eat a lot,  
but you don`t even play, your just on the bench" Kise says in a matter of fact voice.  
"Well I`m a big guy too" Kagami tells Kise before taking a bite of his burger,  
"Hopefully not big enough to break the bench" he heard Kise mutter,  
His food tasted like ash in his mouth, he didn't speak for the rest of the evening apart from a muttered goodbye to the team before heading home.

At home

Just another two weeks before his family moved to Japan,  
He misses them deeply and hates living alone,  
However, when they move to Japan, he will have to deal with him,  
I don’t know if I am ready to face him, it’s been nice being away from him but I miss mom and Alex.  
walking into his bedroom, he takes off his shirt and looks at his mirror,  
"I`m not fat" he says to himself as grabs at his skin were there was a bit of fat (normal fat).  
He always calls me fat and if others are noticing, I must be massive.  
Maybe Kise is right, I should lay of the Maji burgers for a while.  
That will help while I train, to prove my worth nodding at his plan, he got ready for bed.  
"I will be as great as the generation of miracles once day" he vowed before going to sleep.  



	4. Update

Hey,   
Another update, sorry.  
I`ve been to the hospital and they have done tests, Good news - they have found out whats wrong with me,   
Bad news - Its not something that can be cured, so the doctors are just trying to find the right medication to I can have a normal ish life.  
Good news - However I`m not giving up on the story, I have some ideas for this fic and will make some slight changes to the other chapters.   
I have also started the next chapter so you can expect an update soon ish.  
Thanks for being patience.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,  
> Yes finally a new chapter, I`m so sorry its been so long since I`ve updated.  
> Its been so long for a number of reasons, 1) Been in hospital again, 2) Had a friend from overseas come stay with me so I couldn't write while she was with me and 3) I`ve been unable to access any of my stories for the last month because I needed to buy word.  
> But now all those issues are resolved so I hope to update another chapter soon.  
> This was rushed because I really wanted to update, if there`s any spelling mistakes or places if doesn't make sense please let me know.  
> I have also edited chapter 1 and 3 slightly.  
> Hope you enjoy it :)

It was the weekend, thankfully.  
Which meant no training, which in all honesty, Kagami didn’t mind, he was just glad didn’t have to see the generation of miracles.  
Ever since that evening at Maji burgers. Kagami had kept his mouth shut and his head down around his “team”.  
Akashi seemed happy that Kagami was no longer chasing the foolish notion that he would ever play with the Generation of miracles, and just remain a spare reserve, one they would never need.  
Shaking those thoughts from his head, he focused on his goal for today, to practice some of the moves he had seen Aomine and Akashi do,  
so he grabbed his basketball, a bottle of water and left.

Heading down to the park, he tried to remember where he had seen the basketball courts when sudden shouting drew his attention to a small patch of tree, just off the main path.  
A small boy with brown hair, clenching a basketball was cowering in fright as three old boys were yelling at him, there was nothing Kagami hated more than a bully, his mind made up.  
He stormed towards the group of boys with a fierce look in his eyes.  
Just as he reached the group, a boy with black hair and twisted eyes, raised his fist up and moved to punch the brown hair boy,  
who closed his eyes and raised an arm in a pathetic attempt to protect himself.  
Kagami caught the fist and barked out “What the hell do you think you’re doing”, the boy whose fist was held in Kagami`s vice like grip, made the foolish mistake in thinking him and his friends could scare the red head.  
“Listen, if you let go of me now, me and my friends might let you go, unharmed” the snake eye boy smirked, thinking his threat worked, moved to yank his hand back, only problem was Kagami wasn’t letting go.  
The smirk fell of his face and was replaced with fear.  
“Now it’s my turn to talk, you’re going to walk away and if I catch you near him” Kagami gestured towards the brown hair boy was still shaking “I’ll break your hand” Kagami finished with a strong squeeze that drew a whimper out of the guy.  
Kagami released his hand and watch the group run off. 

Turn to the boy, he asks “Are you okay?”, the boy realising he was safe, let his legs give out.  
Sitting on the floor, hugging the basketball tightly. Kagami realised he had been mumbling this whole time, crouching down,  
he manages to catch what the boy was saying, “I`m sorry, I`m sorry, I`m sorry” like a mantra.  
Kagami wanted to calm the boy down,” Hey, my name is Kagami, what’s yours?”  
“M m my name is Ryo Sakurai” he stuttered, “Thank you so much, I have to go, I’m late” Sakurai told Kagami before jumping up and bowing before walking away.  
“Hey, wait” Kagami called after him, Sakurai stopped and turned around.  
Kagami jogged to catch up, “I can walk you to wherever you are going if you want?” he asked, “thank you” Sakurai said in a small voice, they began walking down the path, side by side.  
Sakurai looked at Kagami, studying him, looking down to his hands, he spots a basketball.  
“You play basketball?” he asked excitedly, “yeah, I was actually looking for the courts when I saw those bullies” Kagami answered as he twirled the ball on his finger.  
“That’s where I was heading before those guys ganged up on me” the brown boy told him.  
They continued to chat about basketball until they reached the courts. 

As they reached the entrance, a voice interrupted their conversation, “Oi, Sakurai, what took you so long?” a boy with a short spiky black hair.  
“Kasamatsu senpai, I`m sorry, I`m sorry, I`m sorry” Sakurai apologised while bowing violently.  
Suddenly another boy fly at Sakurai, interrupting his apologises.  
“Kasamatsu senpai, I`m sorry, I`m sorry, I`m sorry” Sakurai apologised while bowing violently.  
Suddenly another boy fly at Sakurai, interrupting his apologises  
"Sakurai where have you been? The boy with silver eyes asked,  
"Ah Takao, I`m sorry, I I I" Sakurai stuttered unable to complete his sentence,  
Kagami stood to the left and watched as Sakurai friends fussed over him and questioned why he was so late, he didn't realise someone walking behind him till he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
Jumping in surprise before spinning around, he saw a tall boy with a beauty mark under his only shown eye.  
"Who are you?" The boy asks,  
hearing the other boy speak, caused Sakurai to turn around,  
"I`m sorry, I`m sorry for being so rude, I didn't introduce you, this is Kagami he saved me from the Kirisaki Daichi basketball team" he told his friends.  
"Kagami, thank you from looking after Sakurai, my name is Kasamatsu, this is Takao" he says pointing to the silver eye boy next to Sakurai,  
"That`s Himuro" gesturing to the boy next to Kagami.   
"And that`s Reo over there" pointing to a tall boy standing at the other end of the court, who had been watching them. 

"Do you play basketball?" Takao asked Kagami,  
"Yeah, I do, I`m on the Seirin Basketball team" he told them  
even if I don`t play, I`m still a member he told himself  
Noticing it had gone quiet, he looked up and was greeted with the sighted of everyone's paled faces.  
"You play with those monsters" Takao said in disbelief.  
"Monsters?" Kagami questioned,  
Tsking, Kasamatsu hit Takao over the head.  
"What he means is, you play with the generation of miracles" Kasamatsu said while glaring at Takao.  
"Ah yeah sometimes" Kagami said sheepishly, not wanting the group to know the GOM thought of him as a spare.  
"Well in that case, want to play 3 on 3 with us, with you, we have the numbers" Kasamatsu asked,  
I took Kagami a minute or two, to process what he was saying, he wanted to play basketball with him, he would be on a team.  
"Yeah sure" he said excitedly 

Nodding Kasamatsu made the teams,  
"Takao, Himuro and Reo will be skins, while me, Sakurai and Kagami will be shirts" he told them,  
moving into position, Kagami couldn't be gladder he was a shirt, he didn't want the other boys to see his disgusting rolls. 

Hours later

The fifth game and the score is 59 - 60 in favour of the skins, with two minutes left, Kagami roared as he threw himself down the court,  
dodging both Himuro and Takao before Reo slide out of nowhere, his arms raised high blocking the hoop.  
Kagami smirked before leaping, Reo jumped just a second behind Kagami,  
his hand stretched out, the ball was within touching distance when he felt himself fall back towards the ground.  
His eyes widened in shock as he realised Kagami was still going up, before he dunked the ball hard into the hoop, securing victory for his team.  
Reo landed roughly on his back, and he gazed up at Kagami who was hanging on the hoop before letting it go.  
The hoop shook violently, threating to come off but stay firmly on the board.  
What kind of monster is he Reo thought to himself, when a tanned hand suddenly came towards him, he looked up and saw Kagami standing over him, sweat dripping off him in bucket but he was grinning ear to ear.  
“Are you okay?” Kagami asked Reo, “You fell hard.”  
"I`m fine, thank you" Reo told him, as he grabbed the offered hand and was pulled up. 

The rest of the group ran to up to Kagami,  
"That was insane, you just kept going up" Takao babbled,  
"Wasn't it cool?" He asked Sakurai,  
"Y y yeah very cool" Sakurai managed to stutter out.  
Himuro looking up at the sky and frowned, where it had clear blue sky, was now turning black, he saw lamps throughout the park turning on.  
"We should be heading home, it’s getting dark" he told the others,  
Kasamatsu agreed and headed with Reo to get their stuff. 

Kagami frowned, for the first time since he had come to Japan, he had fun and made friends.  
But now they were leaving and he would probably never see them again.  
Walking slowly to his bag, he picked it up and began to walk to the other end of the court to head home.  
"Hey Kagami, wait up" he heard someone yell, turning around he saw Takao running towards him, arms waving as if to catch his attention.  
Upon reaching Kagami, Takao bent down, panting hard.  
"Are you okay?" Kagami asked, confused to why Takao would run after him.  
"Yeah, I`m fine, why are you leaving, I didn't give you my number yet?" Takao asked him,  
Kagami unable to stop himself from grinning, dug his hand into his bag and handed Takao his phone.  
Takao then handed Kagami his phone and they put each other’s numbers in.  
The rest of the group saw Takao had been successful in stopping Kagami and walked over to exchange numbers with the tall red head.  
Afterwards they all said goodbye and promised to meet again soon, Kagami headed home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and a Kudos 
> 
> The next chapter will have GOM.


	6. When the monster comes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another chapter, yay.  
> This chapter is very short but the next one will be much longer and have the GOM in it.  
> I was also thinking about writing a Fic with the GOM and Kagami as well as a few others as Hybrids living in a zoo together.  
> Let me know what you think of the idea and if you have any requests for it.

At Home

Stopping at his front door, Kagami searched his pockets for his keys,  
Finally finding them, he opened his door.  
"I`m home" he called out to the empty house before taking his shoes off and heading towards the kitchen to make tomorrow`s lunch.  
"About time you got back" a voice said behind him,  
Kagami whipped around, hands up, ready to defend himself against the intruder.  
There standing in the living room was a tall, tanned man with blonde hair.

"Now, is that anyway to treat your father?" the man asked,  
"Stepfather" Kagami muttered,  
"What was that?" his stepfather asked sharply.  
"Nothing Sir, I just wasn`t expecting you for another week, wheres mom and Alex?" Kagami asked politely, not wanting to anger the man.  
"They are staying in America for a few more months, so Alex can complete the term before moving here, I came here to keep you company and to hear all about your basketball team, how are the generation of miracles?" The blonde man asks, studying his stepson.  
"They are amazing, there`s actually six of them, Kuroko is known as the phantom" Kagami gushes, always happy to talk about how great the generation of miracles are,  
"Because their are six of them, Kuroko has to switch with one of them during the game but hes mostly on the beach with me" and with that Kagami freezes, realising his mistake.

He looks up and meets his stepfathers eyes, that are burning with anger.  
"You`re telling me, that after all your begging and whining about sending you to Japan a month ahead of us, sending you to that school, so you could play with that team, saying how it would help your basketball, it was all a lie" He shouted, advancing on Kagami who was desperately trying to back away, Kagami back hit the wall, his eyes widened in fear.  
"I`m sorry" he cried out, raising his hands to shield himself,  
His stepfather, paid no mind to his pleas as he grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against the wall.  
"You know how I feel about lies, Kagami" He said, raising his hand before striking Kagami across the face, hard.  
Releasing Kagami, who slid down the wall, and curling up on the floor, trying to muffle his sobs by burying his face in his hands.  
"If I find that you've repeated that 'incident', the last punishment you received will pale in comparison to the next one, have I made myself clear?" Not trusting himself to speak, Kagami nodded. "Good" the man said, before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave a comment and a Kudos please.


	7. Puzzle Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Sorry this has taken a while, also sorry if it a bit of a mess, I just really wanted to update.

Kagami walked to school slowly the next morning, swaying slightly.  
His mind racing, why is he here, why couldn't he have stayed in america, why could he be free of him.  
All he wanted was to go to Japan, play with the generation of miracles and live without that monster.  
He rubbed his neck, still feeling his stepfather`s hand grasped tightly around his throat,  
Feeling his breathing quickening at the memory

He paused, leaning heavily on the wall to his right,  
He could feel his mind becoming cloud and recognised he was about to have a panic attack.  
Remembering the chant, This isn't going to kill me, This isn't going to kill me, This isn't going to kill me,  
Again and again he repeated it in his head, slowly he felt his mind clear and his breathing slow down.  
After a quick glance around to check no one saw, he continued on his way to school.  
Not seeing the dark skinned boy who had watched the whole scene.

Kagami could hardly contain himself in class, his leg bouncing under his desk, showing his nervousness.  
This is it Kagami thought to himself, he was going to ask Akashi if he could play in the game tomorrow.  
Even if it is just for one quarter, he just needs to play enough to make HIM happy.  
The bell rings signalling the end of the day, Kagami watched as his classmates hurriedly packing their bags and grabbing their friends,  
before rushing out the door.  
With the teacher yelling at them about homework, Kagami walked out at a slower pace, trying to sort out his thoughts,  
what exactly could he say to Akashi?  
He saw a black spot in his vision and a sudden rush of lightheartedness,  
he stilled, he was use to the side effects of not eating.  
It passed like normal and he continued to make his way to the Gym.

Arriving, he could hear squeaks from trainers inside,  
There was a practice game today, Kagami remembered,  
If Akashi put him in, then he would see what a great player he was and put him in the official game.  
He saw the other team running up and down the court, warming up.  
Their uniform of orange and white caught his eye, why does it look so familiar? he thought  
Putting the other team out of his head for the moment, he glanced around the gym, looking for his captain.

There, standing next to Midorima was Akashi talking to Momoi,  
walking over, he felt his mouth go dry, "Akashi" he said quietly, Akashi kept talking to Momoi, Kagami thought for a moment, Akashi didn't hear him.  
Opening his mouth to call him again, Akashi swung round violently, causing Kagami to jump back and bite his lip to keep in a scream.  
Akashi simply raised an eyebrow at the reaction, "Can I help you Kagami?" he asked.  
"Akashi, I want to be put in the game" Kagami said bluntly,  
Akashi frowned, "I thought you understood you`re place with us, you`re a bench-warmer that`s all, we don`t need you in the game."  
Thinking he had finally put it to rest, he walked over to Kise to begin warm ups.

Kagami stood there frozen, "We dont need you in the game, we dont need you" played in his head.  
His breathing quickened and black spots reappeared, he began to rub his throat absentmindedly.  
He felt as if he was underwater, someone was calling his name but it was muffled.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder and he spun around,  
"Kagami, it is you, I thought it was, what are you doing back in Japan?" asked a tall guy with brown hair stood in front of him.  
"Kiyoshi, I came back a few weeks ago, what are you doing here?" he asked hugging Kiyoshi,  
"I`m on the Shutoku high basketball team, remember I got in before you left" Kiyoshi told him.  
Thats why the uniform felt familiar, Kagami thought,  
"But this is great, you back in Japan and on the generation of miracles team no less, wouldn't expect nothing else from you" Kiyoshi said as he ruffled Kagami hair fondly.  
Kagami felt his cheeks heat up and looked down,  
Kiyoshi had been on the same basketball team as him in middle school, he had also been his first crush.

Across the gym Aomine watched the scene unfold,  
Kagami was talking to the captain of the other team, Aomine narrowed his eyes as the captain ruffled Kagami`s hair.  
Unknowingly, he began to inch closer to the pair,  
The brown hair guy learned down and whispered something in Kagami`s ear, causing him to laugh.  
Aomine felt as if something was wrapping its self around his heart, he had never heard Kagami laugh,  
How dare he laugh at some guy, why do I even care about some baka" Aomine thought,  
Focusing on the pair again, he watched the captain wrap an arm around Kagami waist and Aomine saw red. 

Marching towards them, he grabbed the other guys arm and yanked it off Kagami, before shoving him away.  
"Aomine, what the hell" Kagami said as he rushed over to help the fallen boy up.  
"Sorry if I don`t want to see some faggots making out in front of me" Aomine snapped,  
Kagami flinched at the word and looked down,  
Kiyoshi stepped in front of Kagami, shielding him.  
Towering over Aomine, "What`s your problem, we were catching up that`s all, what are you jealous?" Kiyoshi asked, with a knowing smirk.  
"Jealous? Ha, as if I could like some fat cow like Bakagami, I just didn't want to see the faggot drooling over everyone any longer" Aomine said.

Kagami looked up and Aomine felt like he had been stabbed,  
The red head had unshed tears in his eyes and his face was red in embarrassment.  
His lip trembled and without saying anything he rushed out of the gym. 

Aomine watched him as he ran out,  
he took a step towards the door, but was stopped by a giant hand shoving him back.  
"What is you`re problem" the captain spat at him as he walked towards his team.  
Then he was hit in the head with a magazine rolled up,  
"Why are you so mean Dai-chan" Momoi said as she hit him again,  
"you need to say sorry right now, you cant hurt teammates like that" she told him.  
Gently pushing her out of his way, "He`s not my teammate" he said before walking over to Kise. 

Kagami sat on a bench in the park,  
with his head in his hands, it was getting late, the sun had set hours ago,  
and he was all out of tears, "Stupid Ahomine, what did he say that" Kagami muttered bitterly as he rubbed his eyes raw.  
He knew he had to go home soon, but knew if his stepfather had found out he had been crying, there would be hell to pay,  
Kagami wondered what would happen to him when his stepfather found out he wouldn't be playing in any of the games,  
hearing his name called, brought Kagami out of his thoughts. 

A black hair boy was running towards waving, while calling his name,  
"Takao, hey" Kagami greeted him,  
"Hey, Kagami, what are you doing out here alone?" Takao asked him,  
"My team had a practice match today, so I`m just relaxing before I go home" Kagami said.  
They continued to chat for a few minutes before a boy with unusually stern eyes ran up and kicked Takao in the back,  
"Takao, where the hell did you go, I`ve been looking for you" Kasamatsu yelled,  
"Ah sorry Kasamatsu-senpai, I saw Kagami so I went to go talk to him" Takao said apologetic, rubbing his back where he had been kicked.  
"Sorry we cant stay Kagami, but I`ve got to get this baka home, night" Kasamatsu said before dragging Takao off.  
Kagami watched them go before sighing, it was time he went home as well,  
heaving himself off the bench he slowly made him way out of the park, 

Meanwhile 

"So did you tell him?" Kasamatsu asked,  
"No, I wanted it to be a surprise" Takao said smiling.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading,  
> I love comments and Kudos.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, hope you all had a great Christmas or Hanukkah or whatever you do or don`t celebrate.  
Sorry this isn't an update. I know I said I would before Christmas but things have been crazy.  
I went to Hospital (I`m okay) and my best friend has adopted her younger sisters (due to family reasons) and because she works everyday so I look after the girls everyday, which I love but I cant write while I look after them and I`m too tired afterwards. I`m not giving up on this story and I have written a lot of the next chapter, I just don`t know when I`m going to next be able to post.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I can't believe I am finally updating, So sorry it has been so long.  
> I also want to say thank you to everyone who commented, it means a lot to me :3  
> Let me know what you think, and if you have any requests for this fic or another one.

He took a deep breath, trying to build the nerve to open his bedroom door.  
"Come on Taiga, get it together," Kagami told himself, reaching towards the door handle, his hand shook violently.

Opening the door cautiously and peered his head around the door, no sign of his stepfather.  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagami stood up straight and headed towards the front door, as soon as he was finished putting on his shoes, he was thrown against the wall.

His stepfather was face to face with him, Kagami flinched and raised his arms to protect himself.  
Grabbing Kagami by the shirt he snarled "I better see you in the game today or you will regret it."  
"Yes father" Kagami whispered not looking his stepfather in the eye.  
Releasing Kagami and giving him a shove to the front door.  
Kagami stumbled, opening the front door and as soon as the door closed he bolted to the train station.

At the game

Arriving at the court, Kagami heads towards his teammates.  
He sees Akashi ordering the team to warm up, all but Aomine moves to the court to practice shoots.  
"Akashi" Kagami says softly, "can I have a word with you please?"  
"Of course Taiga but make it quick, the game starts soon," Akashi said pleasantly.

Aomine POV  


Aomine watched Akashi walk over to Kagami, he frowned when he saw Kagami hand shaking slightly,  
about to take a step towards the duo when he felt a bony elbow smash into his ribs,  
clutching his side, he whipped around to see Momoi glaring at him.  
"Go apologize to him" Momoi ordered sternly,  
Aomine rolled his eyes, "Why should I say sorry to the fat cow?" he spat at her.  
Turning his attention back to the redhead, he saw a black hair boy jump on Kagami, he was wearing a black and blue top, he was from the Kaijo team.  
Aomine bit back a growl, what was with guys from other teams throwing themselves all over Kagami.

Kagami POV  
His breathing was quicken as Akashi stared at him, his eyebrow raised slightly, expecting. " What did you want to talk to me about Kagami?"  
"I wanted to talk about me being in the game today, please just for five minutes even, I won't let down the team" Kagami pleaded with the stone face redhead.  
Akashi scoffed, "You are a bench warmer, that means you warm the bench," he said sneeringly.  
Kagami opened his mouth to beg or cry, he wasn't sure, when he felt a weight thrown on his back.

"Kagami" a black hair boy yelled in his ear,  
Throwing the boy off his back and taking a step back, his heart racing and vision narrowing.  
"Kagami?" the boy who was now currently sprawled on the floor asked hesitantly, his concern clear for all to see.  
Taking a shaky breath, Kagami became aware of his surroundings, his stepfather wasn't here, it was just Takao,  
"Takao, I`m really sorry, it was just a reflex, are you okay?" Kagami asked as he rushed to Takao side to help him up.  
"I`m fine" Takao laughed sheepishly, " it's my fault for sneaking up on you,"  
"What are you doing here?" Kagami asked,  
"I`m on the Kaijo team," Takao said excitedly.  
It took Kagami a moment to process, where had he heard the team name before, wait that was the name of the team his team was against today.  
Kagami felt the blood drain from his face, they are going to know he lied to them, that he didn't actually play with the Generation of Miracles,  
"Oh" was all he could say.

"So you`re the team we are crushing today," Aomine said sneering as he stalked towards them,  
Takao gulped taking in the size of his opposite, he let out a nervous laugh.  
"With Kagami on your team, you may stand a chance against us," Takao said, trying to gain back some confidence,

"Ha," Aomine exclaimed, "who told you this faggot is on my team" while putting an arm around Kagami and tightened his hold on him menacingly.  
"Kagami," Takao said frowning, not liking where this conversion was heading.  
"This fat Baka has never been on the court with us, he's just a bench warmer," Aomine said laughing.  
"Kagami is this true?" Takao asked, disbelief displayed on his face,  
Suddenly someone shouted Takao name, it was Kasamatsu, with the rest of Kaijo behind him.  
Noticing the tense situation, "whats going on here?" he asked,  
"Kagami lied, he doesn't play with the generation of miracles" Takao blurted out before slapping a hand across his mouth.  
Furrowing his eyebrows, "What is the meaning of this Kagami?" Kasamatsu asked firmly,  
The rest of generation of miracles joined the group that was currently surrounding Kagami, "As if that Moran could ever play with us," Aomine said laughing, before turning to Kagami, "God, why are you even on the team?"

Pushing Aomine away from him, Kagami let out a shaky breath, seeing more and more people surround him caused his chest to tighten in panic.  
His vision began to blur and saw black spots,  
His breathing quicken when he saw the concerned faces of his friends and the hateful looks his teammates sent him,  
"I cant do this" Kagami whispered before pushing past them and running towards the exit.

Once he put another distance between himself and the court, he slowed down and let his panic take over,  
"What have I done, what have I done, why did I do that, why did I lie" he muttered to himself, struggling to breathe.  
"What should I do?" he asked himself, "I just want to go home, get into bed and forget about the world."  
Home, he thought, I should go home,<  
Now with a plan in mind, he found it easier to breathe and set off in the direction of home.  
At Home

It was beginning to get cloudy once get home, there must be a storm coming, Kagami thought,  
as he took off his shoes and headed towards his bedroom, once inside he slipped under the covers and fell asleep.  
Kagami was awoken by a sharp pain in his hair, he was pulled from his bed by his hair and as he fell to the floor he looked up and saw his Stepfather standing over him,  
He was fuming, Kagami froze, he had forgotten that his stepfather had been at the court today, he would have seen everything.  
"How dare you embarrass me like that" he roared, before stomping on Kagami defenseless back,  
"Just how weak are you?" Kicking Kagami in the ribs, "Answer me!"  
Kagami curled up in fetus position trying to protect himself,  
"You said you were going to play today, you lied to me" His stepfather shook with every word he spat at Kagami,  
"Clearly I have been too much of a pushover, you need to be punished" and with that, he grabbed by his hair once more and dragged to the kitchen.  
Depositing Kagami on the floor, he walked over to the stove, flicking the stove top on, and watched the flame come to life,  
"I need to punish you, its the only way you will learn" his stepfather giggled with a deranged look in his eyes,  
Grabbing a butcher knife from the kitchen counter, he held it over the flame, watched the knife heat up.  
Once he was satisfied he lunged at Kagami and pined him to the floor,  
"Please no, no, don't do this, I`ll be better, I promise, Please" Kagami screamed and begged his stepfather,  
"You have to be punished, no more lying," his stepfather said with one last giggle before pulling up Kagami shirt and pressing the hot knife to his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading,  
> I love comments and kudos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another chapter and it took me just over a month to do :D  
> I have been working on three other fics with this pairing, I hope to post them within the next three months so keep your eyes peeled for them.  
> I feel like this chapter is all over the place and there's 3 different POVS,  
> Let me know what you think, I may rewrite parts of this fic at a later date.

Kagami POV

His nose burned with a putrid smell, groaning he opened his eyes and moaned the lights almost blinded him,  
Pushing himself up from the Kitchen floor, he sat with his back to the wall.  
With a hand on his stomach, he hissed in pain at the contact,  
Taking a shaky breath, he slowly lifted up his shirt,  
biting back a whimper when he saw the state of his stomach,  
there were several burns, each one blistering with puss dribbling down, the smell was making his eyes burn.  
He couldn't handle the smell anymore and vomited on the floor, as he hadn't eaten anything other than a snack in the past 3 days,  
there wasn't much vomit but his throat still burned.  
With tears streaming down his face he crawled towards the bathroom,  
Eventually, he reaches the bath, he turns on the cold water tap and rests his head against the bath as he watches the tub fill up.  
Once it's filled, Kagami climbed in fully clothed, letting the cold pierce his skin, taking a deep breath, he let himself drift under the water.

Ryou POV

Stepping off the bus, he walked down the unfamiliar street until he reached a very familiar high school, Seirin high school.  
Ryou headed towards the gym, a helpful student had pointed the way for him.  
Once he reached it, his hand trembled as he opened the gym door,

There inside was the generation of Miracles playing a brutal 3 on 3 against each other.  
Once he stepped inside, it was as if his whole body had turned to lead,  
every footstep felt heavy and slow,  
Aomine and Akashi turned their heads towards him, looking like hungry wolves that had turn corners a weak rabbit.

"Sakurai Ryou, what are you doing here?" Akashi asked as he stridden towards the cowering boy,  
"I I I came to see Kagami" Ryuo managed to say,  
"Taiga isn't here, he never came to school" he informed the boy before turning his back to him to continue the match.

Momoi saw the confused look on his face and decided to take pity on him,  
walking up to him, she gently patted him on the arm to get his attention.  
"Kagami address is apartment 15 of the sunrise towers," she told him "he would probably love some company"  
"Th thank you," Ryuo said before bowing and bolting out the gym,

Aomine POV

As he watched the small boy run out of the gym, he walked over to Momoi who looked very pleased with herself.  
"How did you know where Bakugami lives?" he asked her,  
"I`m the manager, I know all kind of things," she said, giving him a knowing look.  
Aomine spluttered and his cheeks turned a dark red,  
"Well, there's no point in him going to see that moran, I bet he is at home embarrassed that he lied to his friends and stuffing his fat face" Aomine spat, trying to regain his pride.  
Before spinning around and stomping away,  
Momoi watched him go with a sad look on her face, before shaking her head in disappointment.

Kagami POV

A few hours ago, his stepfather had stormed into the bathroom and dragged Kagami out of the bath, down the hallway and thrown him on the hard kitchen floor,  
Kagami lay on the floor whimpering, curled up with one arm over his head and the other wrapped around his stomach, to protect himself,  
"Pathetic" his stepfather spat, "if you don't have lunch ready for me in an hour, those burns will be the least of your problems" before his stepfather walked away.

Kagami had made him a feast worthy for a king, but when he tried to take a bite of a feeble sandwich he had made for himself, it was snatched out of his hands by his stepfather.  
"Taiga, what do you think you're doing?" he asked with a sickly sweet smile on his face,  
"Having lunch?" Kagami said weakly, his lip trembled, he did not dare look at his stepfather, instead, he looked at the floor.  
Grabbing Kagami, he forced him to look him in the eye, "Now, now Taiga, you know you're not allowed to eat" leaning closer,  
He whispered in Kagami ear, "You know you're already too fat to love, so why do you keep eating?"  
Laughing harshly when he saw the pained look on Kagami face.  
Grabbing his lunch and making sure to step on Kagami sandwich,  
he sat back down and ignored Kagami who had curled up on the floor.

Currently, Kagami was still in the fetus position, shaking violently due to the wet clothes he was still wearing.  
A weak knock on the front door, made him turn his head in confusion, he must be hearing things, who would be knocking on his door?  
He heard this knock again, this time his stepfather heard it and they shared a look,  
Kagami watched as his stepfather got out of his chair, walked towards the front door and open it,  
he heard his father talk to someone but couldn't hear the words clearly,  
His stepfather shut the door and stomped towards him, he grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall.  
"So apparently you have made a friend, and he's worried about you," he said mockingly,  
"Get rid of him now or I`ll make you both regret it" he snarled,  
Pushing Kagami towards the door, he headed back to his seat.

Kagami stumbled as he made his way to the front door, he had no idea who was on the other side.  
Was it one of the generation of miracles?  
"No, it cant be," he thought, "they would never say they were his friend."  
Still shaking from the cold, his hand trembled as he opened the door,  
Infront of him was Ryou who had an expression of pure relief at seeing him.  
"Kagami-Kun, you`re okay, you`re dad said you were sick, how do you feel?" Ryou asked,  
Kagami was about to correct him but decided against it, it would just lead to more questions,  
"I`m feeling much better now," Kagami said, giving Ryou a weak smile,  
"I talked to the others and we aren't mad at you or anything, it's okay that you don't play with the generation of miracles, you're still our friend"  
Kagami felt like crying, it had been a while since he had someone call him a friend,  
"Thanks, but hey, listen, I should go back to sleep and I don't want you to get sick, so I`ll come to the park soon and we can all hang out yeah?" he said with a forced smile  
"Oh okay, get well soon," Ryou said and with that, he left.

Kagami breathed a sigh of relief, he closed the door, only to be shoved against it by his stepfather.  
"Friends? Really? Don't make me laugh, who would want to be friends with you, your such a fucking disappointment, I bet you just spread your legs for him like the little slut you are" he spat,  
he smashed Kagami head in the wall before throwing him down the hallway, "you make me sick" before slamming the front door behind him.

Aomine POV

Aomine let out a sigh, "what am I doing here?" he thought as he stared at the number 15 in front of him.  
What had possessed him to come to Kagami home,  
He had been feeling off all day,  
and when he heard the wimp from Kajio team was going to visit Kagami, his blood boiled.  
He put down to not being able to lash out at Kagami all day,  
he still doesn't know why he felt the urge to come see Kagami,  
Dragging his hand down his face he groaned, and harshly banged on the front door.  
He heard a banging noise come from inside the apartment,  
Aomine frowned, he tested the door handle and was surprised to find it open,  
Pushing open the door, he was greeted with a dark hallway,  
"Kagami" he called out, and when he heard a groan come from inside, he stepped forward.  
That's when he saw Kagami leaning heavily on the wall, panting harshly and slowly making his way to Aomine.  
Once he was close enough to the redhead, he saw how bad he looked, pale skin, black bags under his eyes and shivering.  
They locked eyes and Kagami knees buckled, Aomine rushed forward and caught him before he could hit the ground.  
Looking at the sick redhead in his arms, Aomine called out his name desperately "Kagami."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading,
> 
> Leave a comment and a Kudos, please
> 
> Also if you would like to buy me a coffee, I would really appreciate it. Just click here https://ko-fi.com/A7671YOA


	11. To treat a burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys sorry for the wait,  
> I`m going to try and update every week until the 9th of July,  
> The next update will be the 8th of June,  
> I also plan on posting 5 new fics before the 9th of July so keep your eyes open.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.

Aomine who was still in shock by what had happened, he looked down there in his arms was a shivering redhead. "Kagami" he called, concern clear in his voice, a million thoughts raced through his head, what is he suppose to do?

Another shiver wreaked though Kagami body. Aomine knew he could process everything later, now he had to get Kagami out of his wet clothes.

Aomine steps inside and closes the door with his foot, "Now, just got to find his bedroom" he muttered to himself. He spied an open door to his left, pushing it open he was greeted by bold red walls and a black and red bed.  
"Hmmm I wonder whose room this is?" he asked Kagami sarcastically, Aomine walked towards the bed and gently placed Kagami on it. Kagami shivers became more violent, Aomine noticed his cheeks were flushed and heat radiated off him. Rubbing a hand across his face, he groaned, the fat cow had gotten himself sick. 

Aomine knew what he had to do but that didn't make it any easier, he had to strip the baka. He felt annoyance pulse through his body, regretting his decision to come here but he knew he couldn't just leave Kagami here by himself and vulnerable. He`s not a monster contrary to popular belief.

Taking the bottom of his soaked black shirt, Aomine began to slowly pull it up, only to stop when he saw horrific burns across Kagami`s stomach. Aomine paused not sure what to do, so he took note of the burns, there was 3 in total, long and flat. "What could have caused these?" Aomine asked himself quietly. Morbid curiosity took hold of him as he gently prodded the smallest burn, quickly retracting his hand when Kagami let out a whimper.

The burns themselves seem pretty nasty, at least a few layers of skin were gone and the smell almost made him gagged.

Now he had to continue striping the baka, Aomine groaned. Pulling off Kagami`s shirt, he reached for his pants, only stopping to wince when he saw the horrid burns against Kagami pale skin and the brushing his hand against his side, Aomine frowned when he could easily see Kagami ribs. 

After Aomine had changed Kagami into some comfortable clothes before leaving the bedroom and heading to the living room. Running a hand through his hair, he pulled out his phone and called the only person he could turn to.

"Whats up Dai-chan?" the pink hair girl on the other side asked happily,  
"Momoi, I need your help," Aomine said,  
Momoi felt as if someone had poured cold water on her, Aomine never asked for help, especially not from her.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"How do you treat burns?" Aomine said bluntly  
Momoi squawked, "Dai-chan are you hurt? You need to go to the hospital right now" she ordered,  
"No I`m not hurt, its Kagami, I came to his place and he passed out, he`s sick and there are burns on his stomach," he told her, barely able to keep the panic out of his voice.  
"You need to clean the burns, check to see if he has a fever and make sure he gets plenty of fluids, try and get him to eat as well. I can come over and look after him, you can go home" Momoi said gently  
"What, no, I`m already here, there's no point in you coming over, I`ll see you tomorrow, bye," Aomine said in a rush before hanging up.

Momoi closed her phone and smiled,  
"You`re not a bad guy, Dai-chan" she whispered to herself

Aomine walks back into Kagami bedroom and sees that Kagami is still unconscious, "You need to clean the burns" he heard Momoi voice say in his head. "I need to find the first aid kit" he muttered to himself. Aomine remembers his mother keeps one in the bathroom, Kagami apartment is small so it doesn't take him long to find the bathroom. Opening the door he almost gagged from the smell, following the stench, he finds the bath filled with red water. Aomine frowned and reached out to touch with a finger, "why is the water red?" he wondered out loud. Dawning on him as he remembered the severity of Kagami injuries, he yanked his hand back as if he had been shocked.

"The baka must have tried to clean the burns," he said shaking his head, before continuing his quest for the first aid kit, he found it under the sink. Grabbing it, he raced back to Kagami, he began to slowly clean the burns, every time Kagami winced or whined, it tugged on Aomine heartstrings. "Why didn't I just let Momoi do this?" as he applied cream before wrapping the injuries.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked the unconscious boy, before gently stroking the red hair  
Kagami opened one eye cautiously before blinking owlishly, "Aomine?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading,  
> There are a lot of different ways to treat burns, it mainly depends on where the burn is and to what degree it is,  
> Kagami has 3rd-degree burns and I am using my personal experience (I have a 3rd-degree burn) to write about it (just what my burn looked like and the smell, not being burnt with a hot knife or anything).  
> As always I love Kudos and Comments, so make sure you leave some, please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I have finally updated, I am so sorry its taken this long. I did say this chapter would be up a while ago, however, this month has been really busy for me.  
> I have had to sort out Uni stuff, help my friend move house, I briefly lost my workbook that has all my fics in it and I have had several problems with my WIFI. I have also had to take a break from writing due to my health.  
> Everything is all good now so I just want to say thank you for patience and hope you enjoy the chapter.

Aomine hand froze, he swore he just heard his name. Looking down, he saw a pair of ruby eyes blinking owlishly at him, "Aomine" the redhead repeated, looking on the verge of passing out again.  
"Kagami" Aomine exclaimed, perhaps too loudly as the Kagami flinched as the sudden noise, "Aomine" Kagami murmured, confused why the dark-skinned boy was hovering over him.  
"Kagami," Aomine said gently, carefully watching as Kagami struggled to sit up, Aomine helped him into a comfortable sitting position.  
"Why are you here? What happened?" Kagami asked,

"You don't remember? You passed out, I put you in bed and looked after you" Aomine told the redhead, deciding not to reveal he knew about what lurked under Kagami shirt,  
"What" Kagami shouted in surprise, instantly regretting his decision when he felt his migraine flare up, holding his head in his hands to hopefully alleviate the pain and to sort out his jumbled thoughts.  
Seeing that Kagami was struggling to understand what had happened, Aomine decided it would be best to leave Kagami alone to gather his thoughts.  
"I`ll get you something to eat," Aomine said softly before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Kagami raised his head and watched Aomine walk out, why is Aomine even here? It's not like he cares about me, the redhead thought, hell, Aomine takes every chance he has to criticize me. I`m worthless to the team, to my family, to him, So why does he suddenly care about me now? What does he want? Kagami felt his brain about to short circuit when a knock was heard, snapping his head up to his bedroom door and felt his body tense up. Aomine entered holding a bowl and a glass of water.

Kagami let out a small sigh of relief before tensing up again, he didn't know why Aomine was here, so it was best not to let down his guard, well anymore that he had already. Aomine slowly makes his way towards Kagami, he set down the bowl and handed Kagami the glass of water. Kagami drained the glass like a man who had been lost in the desert.  
Aomine swapped the glass for the bowl of soup, "eat up" he told the redhead as he watches Kagami hold the bowl but made no movement to eat. "Kagami, you need to eat, so you can get better," Aomine told him firmly, Kagami looked him square in the eye and once he saw Aomine wasn't backing down, he let out a sigh of defeat before taking a small spoonful of soup and eating it(drinking it?).

Aomine happy to Kagami listening to him and eating, wondered how Kagami got so skinny, right under his nose as well. The dark skinned boy tried to remember the last time he had seen the redhead eat. The only time they had ever gone out to eat was the first month, the whole team went out to eat after their first practice game of High school. Since then he had never seen the redhead eat at lunch, Aomine frowned, he would talk to Kagami about it when he was better.

After Kagami had finished the bowl of soup, mainly due to Aomine pestering. He handed him the bowl with a mutter of thanks, Kagami reached over to his nightstand and picked up his phone that was wrapped in a red phone case. He felt sheer panic when he saw the time, his stepfather would be home any minute and he would flip if he saw Aomine was here, he need Aomine to leave, now.  
"Aomine" he called out to the other boy, making him whip around. "What? Are you okay? Are you in pain?" Aomine hurridly questioned the sick boy, "Calm down, I feel a lot better now, so you can go home" Kagami told him.

"Kagami, I`m not blind, your clearly not better and I`m not going to leave a sick person by themselves," Aomine said firmly.  
"I won't be by myself" Kagami paused and suppressed a shudder of disgust, "my father will be home soon, so he can look after me."  
Aomine felt a weight lift from his shoulders, he was worried about how to look after Kagami while he was sick but it's clearly a job for a loved one to do, he can rest easy knowing Kagami`s father will look after him.  
After grabbing his things and giving a plate of fruit to Kagami, Aomine said goodbye and left.

As he walked down the street to the bus stop, something still didn't sit right with Aomine, why wouldn't Kagami mention his family had come to Japan?  
Well, it's not like they are close, sighing, Aomine vowed to change this.  
Aomine dragged a hand through his hair, "Why do I even care about him, what`s wrong with me?" he asked himself quietly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it is short but I plan on posting two more within the week.  
> I hope everyone had a great Pride month and remember you are loved and valid.  
> I am also looking for a Beta for this fic, please comment below if you are interested.  
> Thanks for reading.


	13. Kagami vs Aomine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I know its been 9849576 years since I`ve updated, so sorry.  
>  I`m currently on my mid-semester break, so I thought it best to update this fic at least once.  
> Hope you guys enjoy :D

The next day  
Kagami wonders if he somehow picked up a good luck charm, or who knows maybe the universe has finally decided to take pity on him due to the fact when his stepfather had come home last night, he had gone straight to bed and left early this morning. Kagami was also grateful he was feeling better.  
At the moment, he was heading towards the gym, he had managed to get through the school day, not wanting to press his luck, he decided to head to the gym instead of going home, in case his stepfather was home. 

Entering the gym, he was surprised to see Aomine, throwing himself down the court, dribbling the ball as he went, before jumping up and dunked the ball. Kagami felt his breath leave him, no matter how many times he saw Aomine play basketball it always left him awestruck. Aomine wiped the sweat from his forehead before reaching down and picking up the basketball. Turning around and jumping back slightly seeing his redheaded teammate standing at the entrance of the gym, mouth slightly agape, looking starstruck.

"Kagami, what are you doing here?" he called out to the boy,  
Kagami shook his head to clear it before looking Aomine in the eye, " Ah I just wanted to practice a few jumps before going home" Kagami said.  
"Baka, you shouldn't be here" Aomine snapped, internally wincing when he saw Kagami flinch.  
Shit, he thought when saw Kagami slowly retreating,  
"Ah hold on," Aomine said as he raced over and grabbed Kagami by the arm, "I didn't mean it like that, I meant why are you at school, you should be at home resting," Aomine said in a gentle tone, one he had no idea he even possessed.  
"Ah, I`m all better now," Kagami told him with a small smile, glad Aomine wasn't angry with him.

Aomine frowned, yesterday Kagami had looked like he had one foot in the grave, surely it takes more than one night to get over that. As he eyed Kagami, searching for any sign of sickness, he lingered on his stomach and clenched his first, he hadn't forgotten about what lies beneath Kagami`s shirt.  
Kagami shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly, feeling small under Aomine intense look, he cleared his throat which pulled Aomine out of his deep thoughts.

"Well seeing how we are both here, we should play one on one," Kagami said excitedly,  
Aomine looked at the redhead with barely disguised horror, he should be resting, not playing basketball, especially not with a member of the generation of miracles Aomine thought.  
The dark skinned boy remember the state all their opponents were left in after playing against them, definitely not a state he wanted Kagami in.

"Kagami, I don't think its a good idea to play in your state," Aomine told the redhead firmly, Aomine couldn't believe he was putting someone before himself.

Kagami frowned, he may never play in a match with the generation of miracles but he at least wanted to play one on one with a member, so he didn't feel like he failed at everything he had set out to do in Japan.  
"Maybe you are just scared that you will lose the title of the undefeated champion," Kagami said smirking, trying to goad him into versing him. 

Aomine right eye twitched, and he let out a shaky breath, he knew what Kagami was trying to do, he wasn't stupid no matter what some people thought and he wouldn't let Kagami win.  
"Kagami, there's no point in me versing you, we both know how it's going to go, I`ll win and you will be in an even worse condition, so why bother?" Aomine asked,

"Because I will win," Kagami said bluntly, look Aomine straight in the eye. Aomine suppressed a shudder at the fire in the redhead`s eyes. Never in all his life had he had an opponent with that fire, none of the generation of miracles had that passion in them.

"Fine, let's play but the moment you look like your about to drop, we stop, though I doubt it will take me more than a couple of minutes to win," Aomine said with an arrogant smirk. Its one thing to talk a big game, another to prove it, Kagami far too weak right now to play against me properly Aomine thought.

Kagami grinned so wide it showed off his gums, Aomine felt his heart flutter and that weird feeling in his stomach again. Kagami took off his jacket and made his way to the center of the court. Kagami and Aomine hunched over slightly, locking eyes and Aomine for the first time in his life, feels small, like a deer in front of a hungry tiger. He leaned slightly to the left and Kagami pounced, stealing the ball away mid bounce, and threw himself down the court, towards the hoop. Aomine stood there for a second, stunned before shaking himself out of it and giving chase. He managed to catch up and steal the ball before shooting, securing the first point for himself. Only two more points to go, Aomine thought, then Kagami has to go home and rest.

This time when Kagami got the ball, Aomine was ready, he quickly stole it and scored another point. "Knew you were all talk baka, so much for beating me" the dark-skinned boy laughed unable to help himself. Kagami clenched his teeth, Aomine was right, he did say he would win, and now look at him hadn't even scored a single point and Aomine was only one point away from winning. He had to beat him. This time as they raced towards the hoop, Kagami dribbling the ball fast, feinted to his left before turning to his right and running back to the center. Aomine froze, not sure what was happening. So he guarded the hoop instead, already planning how to intercept the ball when Kagami runs back to the hoop. He watched as Kagami turned around at the center and starting running back to the hoop, Aomine saw the fire in his eyes and felt pinned to the spot. Kagami leaped at the beginning of the scoring zone (the circle around the hoop) and flew over Aomine head and slamming the ball through the hoop.

Kagami landed roughly and twisted his ankle, causing him to fall back, letting out a pained yelp. Shaking Aomine out of his frozen state. The blue-headed boy couldn't believe what he had seen, he had never seen anyone leap like that before, not even someone from the generation of miracles and doubted even Kise would be able to copy that. Wait, Aomine thought Kagami sounded like he was in pain, did that baka just injure himself?

Aomine rushed over to where the other boy lay on the floor, gripping his ankle. "Baka, are you okay?" Aomine asked, clearly panicked with no clue about what to do.  
Kagami seeing the state the other was in decided to put on a brave face, "yeah, I`m fine, just rolled my ankle" he said with a pained grin, "here, help me up" Kagami gestured hold out a hand.  
Aomine took it and heaved the boy up, as soon as Kagami put weight on his ankle, he stumbled forwards, only to be caught by Aomine who unfortunately pressed a hand to his stomach to steady him,  
causing Kagami to let out a cry of pain. Aomine eyes widened, and lifted up Kagami`s shirt, revealing the burns once more. 

Aomine gut clenched, how could he have forgotten those burns, had he really been having so much fun with Kagami that he forgot what the boy did to himself? Aomine questioned himself internally.

Looking at those burns, Aomine felt like his heart was being crushed and he didn't like it. Aomine was sick of the way his body was reacting to the other and he didn't even know why,  
"You shouldn't do that to yourself" Aomine muttered to Kagami, before letting go of his shirt and walking out of the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, Aomine finally being less of a prick, who thought we would ever see the day.
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought, please leave a comment and kudos - I love them so much.
> 
> For Chapter 14, some fan favourites will be back
> 
> And for Chapter 15, well we are getting close to the main event (I know, I`m a terrible person)
> 
> Also please let me know if you have any requests for this fic, (like other pairings, bonding moments, more fluff, more angst or just a certain moment) or if you would like to request I write another fic with a certain situation, please comment below :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, what do you think?
> 
> Leave a Kudos and a comment please


End file.
